


The Bad Ones

by skz_jpeg



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Eventual Smut, Fighting, M/M, Spicy content, Werewolf Mates, all that good stuff, more tags to be added later, they do be spies tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz_jpeg/pseuds/skz_jpeg
Summary: that werewolf/assassins!ateez au that nobody asked for
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The Bad Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,313  
> twitter: skz_jpeg

A slim white wolf, marked with grey and tan hair along his spine and head, walked around the perimeter of the cottage. It was early in the morning, the fog low on the ground with sunlight just barely peeking over the hills. This wasn’t his first time here, investigating, watching, observing. 7:30 am, the light in the right corner room turns on. In one, two, three, there it is. 

7:31 am, the lights of the other rooms slowly but surely start turning on as the first one awake wakes the rest of them up. 7:35 am, the lights in the kitchen downstairs turns on. Through the sheer curtains, he can see a man with dark black hair move around as he prepared breakfast. By 8 am, the first cub arrives downstairs and helps set up the dining table. The last person to arrive, usually at around 8:30 am when everyone are halfway done with their meal, arrives and takes his place at the other end of the table from the black haired man. 

Like clockwork, the two children start trickling out of the house by 8:45 am, the black haired man and the white haired man also known as the late riser watches them leave from the door until they’re down the driveway and off to school. 

He’s been observing for 15 days. Their schedule never changes on school days. On weekends, it’s nearly the same deal with the black haired man waking up early but instead, he lets the others sleep in and he goes around cleaning every nook and cranny of the house. It was almost adorable yet he found it infuriating how he even vacuums the front porch. Who does that? 

On another stakeout, he found the cubs running around the perimeter, nearly catching him as he climbed a tree in his human form to ensure that he doesn’t get found out. His scent blockers are exceptionally made for wolves like him, spies, assassins like him and his team.

His team were ordered to get rid of this pack. They were told that they’ve broken rules, killed innocent humans, harvested wolfsbane to get rid of the elders, used mortals as slaves, all things terrible that would deem their annihilation. The only thing was that out of the 15 days that he’s been observing them, he’s seen them do no such thing. Nothing sparked the idea that they were in any way malevolent. 

He should just do what he’s told, he shouldn’t have extended his observation beyond 5 days but he was curious, even doubtful as to the reasoning behind his order. 

After watching the cubs go off to school, he ran all the way back to his hideout; a lab underground a few hundred feet away from the cottage. Once he reached the secret entrance, he looked at his surroundings before morphing back to human and opened the trap door to go down. His team saw him first before he saw them as he walked down the stairs.

“Morning, San. Anything new today?” Wooyoung asked him innocently. San paused at the bottom of the steps and sniffed the air. His eye twitched as he did so. Wooyoung and Yeosang looked immaculate, as if that could trick San’s senses.

“It smells like sex in here.” He walked down the last two steps and walked towards the cabinets to his left to grab something to wear.

“Anything. New. Today?” Wooyoung emphasized each word not wanting to talk about what San just said.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Guys, I stick by my theory that KQ just has something against these kids. They’re completely innocent.” San shoved a hoodie over his head and sweats up his legs.

“Maybe they’re just really good at faking it. What if they know you’re watching them?”

“I don’t think so or else Seonghwa and Hongjoong wouldn’t let them run around and nearly break my cover.” San walked over to the vision board where all their images were taped to. They were taken from afar with Yeosang’s camera. 

“So what do we do then? We’ve already been prolonging this for too long. Eden’s getting impatient. He’s threatened to replace us with the Black squad.” Yeosang pointed out.

“Fuck those guys.” Wooyoung muttered. “If you ask me, those guys are ruthless in all the wrong ways. Blind Kamikaze-crazed blood suckers.” He said with a sneer on his face. San shook his head as he thought about it some more.

“KQ knows of their location, knows of ours. They’ll be coming through any day now unless we can send them proof that we did our job.” Yeosang, once again, playing the voice of reason.

“San? What do we do?” San took a slow deep breath and put his hands in his pockets.

“I say,…we do what we’re told.” That wasn’t the answer they were expecting.

“So…we kill the cubs? The alphas?” Wooyoung asked him, a bit in shock that he’s willing to do that. The cubs weren’t much older from any of them, maybe just by 2 years but they were cubs none the less, the first family of cubs that they’d have to kill and it brought a sour taste to their mouths. 

“Yes. If you can’t bring yourself to do it, we’ll do it the easy way. We have the wolfsbane bombs, right?” San looked to Yeosang who looked at Wooyoung before nodding slowly.

“Okay. Tonight, we drop the bombs in their rooms. They all sleep in separate rooms at the top floor. The oldest, Seonghwa, he’s a light sleeper. We take him out first. Then the cubs, then the other alpha.” He said as if it were simple to do but he himself was disgusted at the plan he was conjuring up. 

“Okay.”

“Okay.” 

Everything was easier said than done but as they prepared to finish the job later that night, they did so with heavy feet. San tucked in a few wolfsbane bombs into all of their utility belts, Wooyoung put knives, and Yeosang put their death pens. One stab of that to their own necks, and they’re dead. If they’re ever caught, this is what they were trained to use to not reveal anything else.

“We must be quick.” San told them.

He led them to their cottage, this time with no scent blockers on either of them. They wouldn’t need them if they were trying to kill. 

They stopped right outside their property and looked at the silent house. All the lights were off except for the ones outside. 

“Okay, the room to the right is the one we should go to first. I’ll deal with him. You two find a way to get to any of those rooms there. On my mark, you set the bombs off.” They would have a few seconds to get out of there before they get affected by the bombs themselves.

“Okay. Just shout if you need us.” Wooyoung reminded him.

“Got it. Let’s go.” 

San watched the other two climb up the side of the cottage quietly and reach the bedrooms. Yeosang and Wooyoung gave them the go ahead and San climbed up his side of the cottage. As quietly as one could, he tried for the window and found it open. Slowly, he opened it enough to slide his slim body through. He rolled onto the carpet and landed on one knee. As soon as he got in, he felt like something was off. The room smelled sweet but he also couldn’t hear any breathing. Nothing but his own. He didn’t move as he tried to see if maybe he missed it but instead, he heard a distant heartbeat, slow and steady. 

As he stood up, he glanced at the bed. Shit, he wasn’t there. His ears twitched at the sound of the floorboards creaking and when he looked he saw red glowing eyes slowly coming forward into the glow of the moonlight. Seonghwa had smelled them, not having fallen asleep yet. He was growling very lowly, almost sounding like a purr but the deadly look in his eyes told San that he wasn’t pleased to see him. Of course not. San currently had all the weapons necessary to kill his pack.

Still, San did what he was trained to do and that was to appear like he wasn’t caught off guard. He let a small smirk grow on his face as Seonghwa stopped a few feet away from the door, blocking it so San couldn’t try to get to the rest of his pack.

“Hello, Seonghwa. Lovely house you’ve got here.” 

“You’re not welcome here. Get out.”

“Really? ‘Cause it appears you have left this window wide open for me. Feeling a little lonely at night?” San tilted his head to the side, more so to see if he could hear his team. They shouldn’t be inside just yet, they should still be waiting for his mark.

“I have good enough company.”

“What kind of company, big guy? I only smell you in here.” San took a brave step towards him, his wolfsbane laced knife resting heavy in its holster. If San could smell it, though, Seonghwa could smell it too.

“Don’t come any closer. You’ll regret it.” His growl was growing a bit louder as he spoke and the closer San got.

“Oh come on. Please? It’s been a while since I’ve had…attention.” San stopped a few feet away from him. He was surprised at how in control he was. Seonghwa’s heart was beginning to accelerate but San didn’t know if that’s because of his anger or anything else.

“You won’t get the kind you’re craving for from me.” 

“Are you sure? Because you still smell so sweet.” San wondered why that was. Usually, if he was about to kill a wolf, a sour smell would protrude from them. He’s never smelled one so sweet yet so close to death by his hands. Seonghwa himself was wondering the same thing, though.

“I don’t care how I smell like to you. You will not put your hands on my pack.”

“Oh, _I_ won’t. Though, it’d probably be best if it were me but, since you insist, I’ll let the others handle it.” San grinned and finally, he caught Seonghwa off guard. San whistled and Seonghwa’s eyes widened, his growling stopped and he gasped as he heard the sound of glass breaking and something clinking onto the floor. 

“Wait, wait!” San heard Wooyoung scream from the other room making San pause in his stride to dip his knife into Seonghwa. Before San could yell back for him, what he said next made San panic with him.

“My mate! My mate’s here!” Seonghwa turned to head out and that should’ve been the perfect opportunity to stab him but…what Wooyoung said made San realize something. Seonghwa _shouldn’t_ smell so sweet to him but since he does…that must mean they’re fated. Seonghwa glanced back at him almost like he was hesitating to leave him there but in the end, his pack’s safety came first. 

Seonghwa made it out into the hallway when the bomb exploded. He saw the smoke with a purple tint come out from the space underneath Jongho and Yunho’s doors.

“Jongho! Yunho!” Seonghwa immediately tore through the door, not even bothering to use the doorhandle, instead choosing to tear the door of its hinges. He immediately began coughing as the wolfsbane swirled around him. It would only get worse from here. 

“My mate!” Wooyoung coughed heavily as he had thrown himself through the window and began crawling around the room, getting closer and closer to the sweet scent that he could still smell. San covered his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket and ran in behind Seonghwa. He ignored the questioning yells coming from Hongjoong as he emerged from his room to find chaos down the hallway and went straight for Wooyoung. He could speak or else he’d breathe the wolfsbane in, though his eyes were burning like they were being pepper sprayed.

He did the only thing he could think of to do when they were running out of time. He picked up the weakened Wooyoung and threw him out of the window. He would be fine. He found Yeosang dragging one of the cubs out of the bed as best as he could with how weakened he was becoming and quickly helped him both out of the window and onto the roof above the porch. He took a quick breath from outside that wasn’t as polluted with wolfsbane and went back in. His eyes must be red and swollen but there were still three other wolves in this room. 

He found Seonghwa helping the last cub that was struggling to breathe let alone move and San grabbed his legs and helped move him out the same window. He pushed Seonghwa to get out too, but he refused to move. He made a beeline towards the bedroom door but fell to his knees. He just barely heard Hongjoong’s voice outside, helping his cubs get down from the roof so he grabbed Seonghwa and yanked him completely out of the room where the air was clearer in the hallway. San probably cut it a little too close in letting himself breathe again but he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain he was feeling as he continued to drag Seonghwa farther and farther away from the bedroom.

“Seonghwa!” Hongjoong came running back into the house and up the stairs and helped to drag the Alpha out of the house. Only when he could feel the gravel under his shoes did he let go to fall on his back. 

Hongjoong was focused on Seonghwa, Wooyoung had crawled his way to his mate and Yeosang was helping the other cub. They were all out. They were all going to be okay.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *knock knock* um, is this thing still on?
> 
> my beautiful children, it's been...over half a year huh?...shit... i can explain
> 
> but first:  
> If you are new to my stories, welcome! in this household, we communicate respectfully. I read every single comment ever and respond to you all so feel free to comment your feelings, your theories, your thoughts, your current life situation, i really don't mind. i will still read and still respond. Constructive criticism is also appreciated and i do take them into account. If I ever write something offensive or wrong, please let me know and I will fix it. It's never my intention to offend though sometimes it goes over my head or i simply am uneducated. it happens and it has happened before.
> 
> If you do not wish to comment, that is also okay! i am not trying to force anybody to do so. just know i appreciate you stopping by~!
> 
> *****If there are any trigger warnings of any kind in a chapter whether it be from violence, sad triggers, or sexual moments, i leave a notice on the top notes to refer to the end notes to see them in case someone does not wish to be "spoiled" before reading the chapter. The choice is yours to know of the TW before reading ahead.*****
> 
> another thing about me and my end notes, i babble a lot on here. the end notes is where i connect with you all, tell you a "Story of the day" that happened to me whenever, i rant a lil, i may ask you all a question, basically whatever. you are not at all obligated to read them. it's just a thing i tend to do.
> 
> for any returning readers and for those of you who may have been reading my unfinished stories, i apologize for starting a new one 😅 im hoping by starting a new story, i can get over this writer's block. this first chapter was mostly written months ago but i went back to it today and finished it off so here we are. I will start my nonsensical rambling next chapter to give yall a break cause booooooooooy do i have a story for yall. not really. but idk.
> 
> OK, i love you. please stay safe, wear a mask, take your vitamins and medications. health. <3<3


End file.
